The diary of Isabel Hollingsorth, Vesper, of Kabra
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: Some kids, for example you, finds an old diary of a killer on top of a bookcase. Will they get to know why Isabel turned bad? Was there ever someone who could have prevented that from happening? This fanfic is written both from the perspective of Isabel from when she was young, and your POV too, you're one of kids that reads the diary after all.


_**I will not choose a POV!**_

You're sitting on the wooden floor in front of the fireplace, you know which one I'm talking about, there's bookcases all around the room so you can only see small stripes of the pink wall behind the fireplace.

You hear the laughter of people coming into the room, as you turn around you see five people, you smile as you see them, you've known these people as long as you can remember, you love them more than anything else in this world.

"Hi!" One of the people says to you with a big smile. She has one of her hands in the pocket of her light blue jeans but you know she's wearing a pair of black gloves, there's still snow waved into her wavy dark brown hair so you know she's just been outside in the snow. You can see a small black book sticking out of the pocket of her blue cardigan, but there's not really anything special about that since she always carries a book around with her.

You wave at her, your attention turns to the tall guy beside her, he has a black beanie hiding his blonde hair, but you know him good enough to know that he's probably hiding snowballs both there and in the pocket of his white hoodie. He fiddles with his fingers in the pocket of his jeans, you know he has a photo of his dead sister in there, you think it's sweet that he's kept a photo of his sister whom he never met, but you've never told him that, you know he'd just say he was going to throw it away, but he won't.

"What book is that in your pocket this time? Toilet papers from the 20th century?" The tall guy, Jared, teases the girl with the book, Max. You laugh a little at that, the 20th century was like 200 years ago, who'd want to know what kind of toilet paper they used at that time?

"No. It's an old diary, Neil gave it to me." Max rolls her eyes, but her smile remains. You look over at Neil, he stands beside Max, he looks a lot like his sister, you notice. Same brown hair, his is shorter but still, same green eyes, hers has more blue in them, their mom even forced them to wear similar clothes this christmas so he was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I found it on the top of the bookshelves!" Niel axclaims once he notices that everyone's starring at him.

"Why were you on the top of the bookshelf?" Nora, a girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress asks him, you look over at the pair curiously, you kind of want to know too.

"Because Amy and Olivia told me too." Niel says, you sigh sligthly at that. Niel wouldn't give in to the fact that there wasn't ano people here called Amy or Olivia. But you also become more curious since you earlier went into your mom's room and saw a family tree, on it you found that both the names Amy and Olivia were there. Apparently there was a lot of Olivia in the family, but there was one that had a mom called Amy.

"Who's diary is it?" Nora asks Max, the need to know shins in her eyes. You know that the same need to know is shining in your eyes, you blame the genetics you share with her.

I snatch the book from Max's pocket and begin reading the cover. It's written by hand so I know it must be pretty old, nobody ever writes diarys by hand anymore, everything's written on computers, much more effective.

"The diary of Isabel Hollingsworth Vesper Kabra, but Hollingsworth and Vesper has a line over them so it probably wasn't the name of the person when she died."

"Wait, Isabel Kabra, wasn't she that evil woman who killed like a forth of all Cahills during her lifetime?" You ask, there's a såecial light in your eyes, I know you want to read the book, I do too.

"That's right. I met her." A really old lady comes into the room with a slight smile dancing on her lips, it's Nixie, my kinda aunt.

"How'd you know a killer, Nixie?" You ask her, she gives us all a smug smile, as if she knows something we don't. She probably does too, I mean, she has lived for like 100 years.

"I were realeated to her, you all are." She says and points and the book in my hands.

"You should read it, it's probably very interesting."

As she walks out of the room, you hear her mumble something about how some people would have loved to meet us.

I sit down crossleged beside you on the floor and the rest follows, but they sit down in the couches instead.

"Who'll start reading it?" I ask, Niel is the only one raising his hand.

"Oh, oh, me, me! Pick me!" He screams out excitedly, waving his arm in the air. I toss the book to him and he starts reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is the prologue of the new story I'm working on. I'm really sorry for any spelling errors, my computer has decided to be stuck on its swedish spelling check so it thinks I spell everything wrong right now...<em>**

**_Oh and I've actually been doing math so now I now that What? was in 2015, Why? is in 2041 so Nixie who in this story is really old was born in 3036. And this story takes place 100 years after What? so it's during the year of 2115, which makes Nixie 79 and the only living one of the characters from my other fanfics._**

**_Sorry for the math..._**

**_~Cat_**


End file.
